


They dont know about us.

by FxckitsNicola



Series: I'll love you until the sun dies. [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anxiety, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, I've got two ways this is going, M/M, Panic Attacks, Roman fucks up, Set June 9th 2014, anger issues, but itll be completed this week- itll either be 2 parts or 3, but its alright cause we all know seth was an asshole first, pretty much explains the reasoning behind seth betraying Roman and dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxckitsNicola/pseuds/FxckitsNicola
Summary: But he reminds himself, this isnt his Seth anymore. No matter how much he looks like him, this is just some piece of scum walking the earth.He's broken out of thoughts by one simple word."Ro?" He fucking hates the way his heart still melts at the way his name is said by the traitor.





	They dont know about us.

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as i was inspired by 'please don't go' I decided to create an entire au where Roman looks out for Seth. 
> 
> I'll admit it, i'm a sucker for hurt/comfort. Espically when it includes Roman being the one comforting Seth, it does things to me. It just seems so right.

Roman is angry, how could Seth turn his back on them? They're meant to be friends, screw that they're meant to be brothers, a _family_. _**You don't do that**_.

Roman storms through the backstage area, he needs to find Seth and teach him a lesson in respect and brotherhood.

He was angry with himself, he had so much to say to Seth about what he did when he was in the ring, but _he couldn't_. He couldn't insult Seth in front of the whole world, even though thats what he deserved.

He knows that he's not hiding his anger, heck he doesn't _want_ to.

He sees the way that the people working backstage and other superstars are avoiding looking at him. _Good_.

He spots the familiar streak of blonde hair, that he used to love messing up turning around the corner. He feels his body start to shake with anger and quickens his pace.

He's full on sprinting down the hall and when he catches up with Seth, he grabs his arm. " _Don't you fucking **dare** try to move. You're coming with me, **you worthless piece of shit**_."

He notices the way Seth instantly flinches at what he had to say, he knows that Seth can't deal with people he loves, **loved** talking badly about him. Knows it mentally affects him in the worst ways, but he doesn't give a fuck anymore.

Seth tries to hide it by instantly glaring at Roman. "Like i'm afraid of you, _big dog_."

Roman just smirks and tightens his grip on Seth's arm, "oh, we all know how big of a baby you are Rollins. That's why you're hiding behind the people we fought together."

Roman pushes open a door leading to a dark hall way inside of the arena. He locks the door and drags Seth along with him.

He feels the way that Seth's not even trying to fight against his hold anymore, he feels the slight shaking of Seth's body under his arm, knows that Seth is nervous. But he _doesn't_ care.

He just so god damn hurt, Seth knows how much he meant to them.

He's angry, he thought he could trust Seth the most out of everyone in the company but he stabbed him in the back, and straight through his heart.

He can't deal with his anger anymore, he stops. Feels like his hand is burning where its still wrapped around Seth's arm.

He looks at his hand on Seths arm and sees he's holding his arm with some force as his fingers are digging into Seths arm. He instantly lets go.

He turns his body to Seth, as soon as he turns around to look at Seth, he sees that Seth is holding his arm where Romans hand used to be.

He notices the way Seths head is bowed and staring at the floor, notices the slight tremble of Seths body.

He starts to feel _guilty_ that he's causing his Seth to be on the edge of breaking point, he would normally wrap Seth up in his arms and hold him, not be the one that caused it.

But he reminds himself, this isn't _his_ Seth anymore. No matter how much he looks like him, this is just some piece of scum walking the earth.

He's broken out of thoughts by one simple word.

" _Ro_?" He fucking hates the way his heart still melts at the way his name is said by the traitor.

He looks at Seth and snaps," **Don't**." He starts to pace,"I'm not your fucking _Ro_ anymore." He turns his back on Seth, he can't stand the way he's torn between wanting to knock his teeth down his throat and wanting to grab him and run away with him, like none of this happened.

" _Look_ , i'm s-" Roman turns around and before he realises it his fist is connecting with the side of Seth's face.

He watches as Seth stumbles backwards, hand instantly going up to his mouth. He sees the tears that are filling up Seths eyes along with fear, but he just doesnt care anymore.

He grabs Seth and throws him up against the wall, he hears the way Seth inhales as soon as his back collides with the wall, watches as Seth tries his hardest to stop his head bouncing off the wall but fails. " _ **Just shut the fuck up!**_ "

He feels the way Seths body is shaking under his death grip on his shoulders. " _How could you do that to me,Seth_?" He hates the way his voice is betraying him.

" _I fucking **loved** you! You were my brother, i thought that meant something to you_!" He sees a single tear falling down Seths face. _**Good**_ , at least he's getting somewhere.

" _Do you know how much you **hurt** me? Do you know how fucking **hard** it is? Ambrose has fucking **lost** it, heck im fucking losing it too_!" He hates the way the tears are starting to fill up his own eyes.

He hates the fact that no matter how hard he's trying, _he can't hate Seth_.

He lets go of Seth, he runs his hands through his hair. He can't get the anger out of his body.

He screams, its the only thing he can do.

He wants to just beat the shit out of Seth but can't.

He feels his fist colliding with the wall, _wait, when did he throw a punch?_

He's brought out of his thoughts by Seth shoving him. " _Go on then! Fucking beat me up Roman, just stop being a fucking **coward**_."

He fear in Seths voice, who is he afraid of? There's only the two of them.

He looks up and sees fear in Seth's eyes, Seth's scared of _him_. _**No**_.

_He's meant to be Seth's safe place._

But his body and mind is betraying his heart.

He scoffs,"You're not worth it. You're not worth the fucking life of hell i'd get from your buddies in the authority." He shakes his hand, trying to get the feeling back into it.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking,Seth? Do you think they actually care about you?" He looks up and can read the look in Seth's eyes, they're screaming _no_.

"Of course they do! They see the potential in me." _Lies_

He laughs,"Don't you see it? Open your eyes Rollins. _You're weak. You're pathetic. You're a coward. You're just a scumbag_ , like them. That's why they chose you." He pushes past Seth, heading towards the door.

He can't do this anymore. He turns around when he hears Seth talking.

"Thats it? Thats all you brought me here for?" He sees Seth is frozen on the spot staring at where Roman once was.

Roman decides to dig the knife in deeper, he's already feeling like shit, best to get it all over with in one go. "Did you even care about me?"

"I-did- care about you, I just had no other choice.” He laughs at the way Seth's voice cracks, knows that Seth is crying with the way his body is shaking.

But he doesn't care anymore, he's lost his Seth. 

"Bullshit! You know what? I wish we had never met, it would have saved us both some grief." With that he slams the door shut, leaving Seth behind once and for all.

~

Romans walking out of the medic room, all he feels is guilty. He's just glad that he never broke his knuckles.

He starts walking back to his locker room when he spots Seth again, he decides to sit on one of the crates and pulls out his phone pretending to be busy. He's far enough away to not be noticed by them.

He sees the way that Seth is standing, it’s _different_ then how he normally stands, he’s tense.

He notices the way that Seth jumps whenever someone grabs his attention.

He notices the way that he’s just staring off into the distance.

He’s never seen that side of Seth before, not even when Seth was at his lowest. He wonders if he has something to do with it. _Nah_ , Seth doesn’t care what Roman thinks anymore.

He hops off of the crate and decides to head to the lockerroom, raw ended not that long ago so he won't be bugged by the 'pity' other superstars try to give him.

He gets a text from Dean asking where he is. He decides just to head to the rental to avoid anyone else tonight.

_Roman: Meet you at the rental, grab my bag. Just finished up with the medics, you’re driving btw._

_Dean: the hell did you do?!_

_Roman: explain later._

He walks past the authority on his way to the exit, he guesses Seth had seen him. His head is lowered to the ground avoiding Roman.

He keeps on walking until he hears Randy call out to him.

“You not gonna say anything Reigns? Seeing as we have your boy?” He rolls his eyes, knows that Randy is just looking for a fight.

“ _Nah_ , keep him. He’s yours, I want _nothing_ to do with him.” He doesn’t even bother to stick around.

He walks straight to the rental and leans against it, waiting for Dean.

He feels the guilt inside him, but he’s no longer angry, he wishes he was because it was easier to forget about Seth that way.

He’s taken out of his thoughts by the car being unlocked. He looks up and sees Dean strutting towards him.

“Wassup uce! Haven’t seen yah since earlier in today, where’d yah go?” He watches as Dean chucks their bags into the back of the car with no care in the world before getting in himself.

He opens his own door and sits down,”long story or short?” He shuts the door and looks at Dean hoping that he doesn’t want the long story.

Dean smirks as he starts driving,” _Depends_ , what did you get up to?”

Roman leans back into the seat and shuts his eyes, he holds up his hand to show Dean.

Dean turns to look at Roman when he got to a stopping,”Damn, who was on the receiving end of _that_? They’re gonna be feeling it in the morning.”

His heart instantly clenches in his chest,”Rollins.”

Dean laughs, and pats Roman on the shoulder. “That’s great! Why’d you not do it when I was there to laugh at him. That would’ve been a sight to see.”

Roman sighs and shrugs,”Just lost it, seen him walking in the halls and decided to teach him a lesson.” Well, that’s not _technically_ not a lie. But he doesn't want to think about what happened in the hallway.

Dean smirks,”Hope you managed to tell him how much of a piece of shit he is.”

_**No, he’s not.**_ He just made a mistake.

Roman rubs his head in thought,” _Trust me, he knows_.”

Dean goes on to tell Roman more of his plans on how they can get back at Seth, Roman just agrees to everything Deans saying. Not really paying attention to it.

~

Romans just finished taking a shower when he looks at himself in the mirror.

He doesn’t recognise the person that he’s becoming. He’s forgiving, he’s loyal, he cares about the people he loves.

But this Roman that he was today isn’t who he is.

He’s a protecter, he was meant to protect Seth.

Not be the one to cause him pain.

He sighs and walks out of the bathroom and heads to his bed, he just needs to sleep.

He lies there, he can't get Seth out of his mind. The guilt is eating away at him, he fucked up, but he didn't deserve the emotional torture that Roman threw at him.

All he can think about is the look of pure _fear_ _and_ _hurt_ in Seths eyes, eyes that once only looked at Roman with so much _love and affection_. Eyes that looked hollow when he was standing with the authority.

He remembers the way that Seth was shaking, like he was freezing when Roman was holding onto him.

He remembers Seth telling him how he used to get beat up almost daily in high school for being different.

He remembers Seth telling him about guys in the indies just using him, pretending to be his friend to get higher up in the company and then bad mouthing him so he'd end up with nothing.

He remembers the way Seth would be stricken with migraines that would almost paralyse him in pain whenever he was stressed or took a bump to the head.

He remembers promising Seth that he would do anything in the world to protect him, that he'd never let anyone get away with hurting him.

He remembers helping Seth through those migraines.

_**God fucking damn it**_ , he truly let his anger get the best of him.

He's brought out of his thoughts by a quiet knock at his door, he looks at the clock and sees that its almost 2:30am.

He sighs and gets up, he presumes it's Dean, its the same knock they've always used since back in FCW.

He opens the door and is surprised at what he sees, Seth is standing there shirtless and sweating, he sees the way Seth's body is shaking.

_**Fuck, this isn't good.** _

He reaches out to take Seth inside his room before Dean sees him, before he manages to reach out he hears Seth whine and jump.

He feels like such a fucking asshole.

He clears his throat and softens his voice before speaking. "It's okay, I won't hurt you."

He walks inside, leaving the door open for Seth. By the time he gets to his bed, he hears the door shut. He thinks Seth had left until he hears his feet shuffling on the carpet.

He looks up to see Seth standing awkwardly in the corner, his hands are protectively crossed over his chest.

He stands up to get to Seth,he stands in front of him and gently places his hand on Seth's chin to raise his head.

He lets out a small gasp, Seth's lip is split and bruised. Roman presumes was because of him.

His eyes are red rimmed and swollen from crying, he still has the tear stains on his cheeks. His heart breaks, he's caused this.

_"Say something, please. Just anything, i really need to hear you talk right now."_ He's pleading with Seth.

_How much damage did he cause?_

He takes a plunge, knows what the answer is gonna be, so he whispers the next question. "Do you have a migraine?"

Seth doesn't reply, but with the way his face pales before he runs to the bathroom is all the answer Roman needs.

_He wants to scream, to beat himself up for this._

He instantly follows Seth into the bathroom, crouching down beside him.

He grabs the hair tie from his wrist to tie up Seth's hair, but as he's running his hands through Seth's hair, he feels a lump on his head.

He inwardly groans, no wonder he has a migraine. He's more than likely had it for the past 4 hours, from Roman slamming him against the wall.

He resorts to softly holding it up, he starts to rub soothing patterns on Seth's back and whispering apologises to him.

"I'm so god damn sorry Seth. I didn't mean it. You know i care about you, more than anyone else in this company." He notices the bruises on Seth's arms and shoulders from where he was once holding him.

He feels the tears pooling in his own eyes, but he doesn't deserve to let them fall.

He hears the toilet flush and helps Seth stand up, the first contact that he's allowed Roman to give him.

Roman guides him to his bed, once he's made sure that Seth is sitting on the bed, he walks to his suitcase.

He returns with an array of items, he places them on the bed, he hands Seth a water bottle and his prescribed migraine tablets for when the migraines make him sick.

Seth looks up at Roman confused, Roman gets on the bed behind Seth before he starts speaking. "I never got the chance to give you them back. Thought bout sneaking them into your bag, but you were never in the locker room."

He grabs the bruise cream, he leans over to turn on the bedside lamp, just so he has enough light to see Seth's back. He sees the welts and bruising that have started to form on Seths back.

No where near as bad as what Romans is like, but still bad enough to make Roman apply a hefty amount on his back, he slowly moves his hands up to Seth's shoulders and down his arms.

Once he's done, Seth has stopped shaking. Roman takes it as a good sign, he moves in front of Seth and hands him one of his t-shirts. Knowing that it brought Seth a form of comfort being in the older males clothes. "I'm away to the toilet, we don't have to talk, we can just go to sleep, _okay_?"

He's glad when Seth nods his head and gives Roman a slight smile. How could he still come to Roman when he was the one that caused the hurt that he's feeling?

Roman sighs, there’s nothing he can do now except be there for Seth.

_Fix what he’s broken._

He returns from the bathroom to see that Seth has taken up his spot in the bed, leaving the covers open for Roman to follow him.

He takes it as a good sign, that Seth still wants him there.

He removes his t-shirt for safe measures, just to stop himself from getting too hot in the middle of the night.

He gets into bed and lies down, he’s debating whether or not Seth wants his contact, but doesn’t need to decide for himself.

Seth turns to face him,” _Ro_ -“ he hears Seth gasp after he speaks, quickly covering his tracks. “Roman?”

Roman reaches out and places one hand on Seth’s cheek,”Ro, always Ro.” He feels Seth smiling, “ _Always_ _**your**_ _Ro_.”

He knows he has a lot to build back up from what he’s done to Seth.

Seth moves closer, reaching out to play with a strand of Romans hair, wrapping it around his finger before he watches it fall. “Ro?”

Roman chuckles, stroking Seth’s cheek,”Yeah babe?” He knows that the pet name he has for Seth melts him everytime he says it.

“Is it okay if we cuddle? I really ne-“ before Seth can finish his sentence, Roman is pulling him onto him.

Seth instantly melts against Roman. He tries to play with Romans hair but fails with the position he’s in, resorting to trailing his fingertips against Romans tattoo.

Romans the first one to speak,”I’m sorry.”

Seth shrugs,”it’s okay, I deserve it. Guess I’m just a _fuck_ _up_.”

Roman hates the way Seth voice falls at the end of the sentence.

Roman sighs,”Look at me babe.”

Seth lefts his head, it’s just inches away from Roman. He looks so lost.

“Why’d you come here? Trust me, I’m more than happy you did.” Roman waits for Seth to come up with an answer.

Seth just sighs,”Y’know...” he watches as Seth bites his lip and then jumps when he bites the bruise. “Motherfucking twat.”

Roman laughs,”I deserve that.”

Seth sits up, placing both legs over Romans waist. “Shut up, y’know I didn’t mean you. I meant this!” He points to his lip and pouts.

Roman places his hands on Seth’s hips, before scooting up on the bed so he can lean against the head board.

He turns on the bedside lamp so he can look at Seth.

“Babe? We both know why you came here.” Roman watches the way that Seth’s fighting with himself.

“Come on, it’s me and you. No one else, what you say stays here. I’m starting off easy.” He holds Seth’s hand and entwines their fingers.

It takes a while, but Seth finally breaks the silence.

“I felt like I was drowning. I mean- like, _y’know_..” Seth’s tightens his grip in Romans hands trying to calm himself enough to talk.

“I-my head hurt as soon as y’know.. but I had to hide it, they wouldn’t understand..” Seth’s gaze instantly falls again.

He takes a deep breath before speaking,”Then when I got to the hotel room, I lost it. I just kept replying everything you said.. _ho_ -how _its_ _all_ _true_.” A single tear falls down his cheek.

Roman instantly wraps his arms around him,”I'm so sorry babe, i was just so god damm angry. I _hate_ myself for doing this to you."

Seth leans his head on Romans shoulder and continues to speak,"It's okay, i forgive you. Forgave you as soon as it happened, i deserved it. Trust me, I'm prepared for Ambrose."

Roman sighs,"Good luck."

Seth pulls away, and wipes his eyes. "Anyways, i felt the start of a panic attack. I couldn't stop crying and i was sweating.."

Roman feels like shit, Seth hadn't had a panic attack in months. "When did you last take your meds?"

Seth shrugs," _dunno_ , think ambrose has them. Havent been home to get an emergency refill, need to go in. I phoned, but because it was a 6 month course they gave me, i need to do it in person."

Roman groans,"i'll get them for you tomorrow, okay? You better take them."

Seth smirks,"Mother hen! Anyways, i was conflicted. My heart was telling me to find you, that _you_ _always_ _help_. But my brain just told me it was a bad idea, the longer i fought it the harder i was falling." Seth sighs and looks up at Roman,"So i fled, decided if you didn't answer, i would just have to deal on my own, like before. _But_ _you_ _did_."

Seth looks almost awestruck, like he truly believed that Roman would leave him alone in such a state.

Roman sighs,"Babe, i told you before. Its my job to protect you, my job to care for you, to fix you. I know i was the one to cause it, but i still l- _wait!_  How'd you know where to find me?"

Seth smirks," I got your check in details through to my phone considering this was meant to be our week to share rooms. You never removed me from the booking."

Roman laughs," Please, never change." Roman clears his throat,"why me though? Like, i know you said your heart told you to come here, but why not one of your ROH or crossfit buddies?"

Seth bows his head,"They don't really care about me, _never_ _cared_ _before_ _when_ _i_ _was_ _sinking_." He looks up and catches Romans gaze, "you're the _**only**_ person that does, only person that has. I messed it up, you wont believe me and that's okay."

He leans his forehead against Romans shoulder. "but i still love you, even if you don't feel the same anymore."

Romans heart swells with love, it's the most honest he's gotten out of Seth. Seth's never been the one to say to Roman that he loves him first.

He doesn't know how else to prove to Seth that he loves him,knows Seth will continue to put himself down until he gets his medication, so he does the first thing that comes into his head.

He nudges his shoulder to get Seth to look at him, when Seth moves his head back Roman cups both of his cheeks and presses his lips softly against Seth's.

It feels strange kissing another guy because of the facial hair, but it feels so _right_. He hears Seth whimper before he starts to kiss Roman back, he feels Seth hands wondering in his hair.

_Damn Seth and his love for his hair, its gonna be a mess. But he doesn't mind._

He pulls away to speak,"Babe, no matter how much you fuck up, i will never stop loving you,okay?"

He sees Seth's blush and thinks its the cutest thing in the world. "I love you, Seth Rollins."

Seth's the one to kiss Roman this time, it's more _desperate_ , more _intense_ , more _passionate_. Roman lies down on the bed just enjoying the moment. Enjoying the feeling of him and Seth.

His hands start to wonder up the shirt that Seth's wearing, he starts to run his fingers across Seth's abs. When Seth pulls away and drops his head beside Roman and practically moans into Romans ear, Roman knows he has to stop before its too late.

"Babe, _c'mon_.. we have to sleep." Roman gently moves Seth off him and back to his side of the bed, much to Seth's disappointment.

Seth whines,"Ro.. please." He looks at Roman and gives him the biggest puppy dog eyes he can.

Roman almost cracks, almost. _Damn those eyes_.

Roman turns off the light and lies back down, facing Seth. "No, you've had a long night. I dont want you doing anything you'll regret. Plus, i still have questions for you in the morning."

Seth lies back down and grumbles," _You're a fucking adonis, like i'd regret **that**_."

Roman snorts," _Brat_." He throws his arm across Seth side, pulling him up against his front and grabs a hold of Seth's hand.

Seth intwines their fingers, and 'accidentally' rubs his butt against Romans crotch, he smirks when he feels Romans cock getting excited.

Roman groans in frustration,"not gonna work, now **_sleep_**."

Roman hears Seth's breathing even out and steadying, he kisses the top of Seth's head before shutting his own eyes.

Just as he's about to fall asleep he whispers, thinking Seth is long asleep. "I love you,babe."

All he hears before he falls asleep is a mumbled,"love you."

He knows tomorrow is gonna be hard, but they'll get through it together.

_**He made a promise to Seth, and he won't ever break it.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so anyways.
> 
> This is gonna only be like, 2-3 chapters long. Im just debating on if i want to write Seths encouter with Hunter as little flashbacks, or write it as a one chapter flashback.
> 
> Ayways, like always my tumblr is @reisabrisingr. 
> 
> I post shit about our Shield Boys like 24/7, my messages are open and so is my ask. Feel free to drop in whenever you like.


End file.
